Gaylord Harrington
Gaylord Abraham Harrington (ca. 3500, A.Æ. – ca. 3560, A.Æ.) var en avalonsk dommer i Rockson. Han var kjent for å la kvinner tape i saker mot en mann, uansett hva. I saker hvor det var kvinne mot kvinne, lot han noen av praktikantene ta seg av det. Biografi Tidlig liv Oppdratt i en middelklasse fra Duchy, vokste Gaylord opp i et samfunn hvor menn og kvinner utforsket hverandre i de offentlige badene – og gjerne også individer av samme kjønn. Gaylord kom allikevel fra et svært religiøst hjem, og han ønsket å flytte fra byen hver dag så lenge de levde der, men faren hadde fått en så sterk posisjon blant den lokale munkeordenen at Gaylord så seg nødt til å befinne seg i en slik syndens pøl. I sine memoarer skrev han: "Alle mine venner har vist seg å kun være interessert i meg for mine mannlige organer. Jeg sverger ved Vokterne at jeg skal rense Duchy for denne vederstyggeligheten." '' '''Dommerstudier ' Forhatt av både venner og søstrene sine, isolerte Gaylord seg fra omverdenen. Han ønsket i første instans å bli en munk som kunne jakte på menn og kvinner som elsket en av samme kjønn, men fant det mer brukbart å gå innenfor jussen. Rettens vei ledet ham ut fra Duchy til Osmosis, hvor han ble kjent med flere likesinnede studenter. Han fullførte studiene som den beste i klassen sin, og den første saken han fikk levert på bordet var to kvinner som kranglet om foreldreretten over sønnen de delte. Gaylord nektet å høre på noen av dem i rettssalen, og bestemte på forhånd at gutten skulle sendes til et kloster for å renses av ondskapen som de to mødrene hans smittet ham med i sitt miljø. Kort tid etter dette fikk han kokt i hop en anklage som ville gjøre begge innblandet i forsvinningen av en annen gutt i Osmosis – og de ble begge henrettet da de ikke ønsket å fortelle hvor han var. Rockson-dommeren Etter dette flyttet han til Rockson: en by som han så som et stygt sår i det enestående Cadwallader, hvor han kjøpte seg enkel bolig. Han skaffet seg raskt jobb på tinghuset, og skaffet seg enda raskere fiender. I motsetning til de mer avslappede adelsklanene i sør, tok få det lett på å bli herset med av menn som Gaylord. Han fikk trusselbrev, og ble endog banket opp ved to anledninger – begge gangene hyret av samme adelskvinne. Han lot seg ikke stoppe av det, og bestemte seg fra da av at ingen skulle slippe enkelt unna i sakene hans. Dette viste seg derimot vanskelig da han kom i en prekær situasjon med utleieren hans: han krevde tredobbelt leie, penger Gaylord ikke hadde. Markedet var dårlig på grunn av en tørke som hadde rammet det nordlige Avalon, og Gaylord kunne ikke samle nok penger til å betale leien. Det var allikevel inntil han kom over svindleren Preston Braidenbecker. I bytte mot en tjeneste, ville han hjelpe Gaylord med situasjonen. Ikke villig til å ta imot hjelpen til en kriminell først, takket Gaylord nei. Da utleieren kom senere og krevde betalingen, måtte han allikevel bukke under og be Preston om hjelp. Gjelden ble innfridd, og Gaylord måtte hjelpe ut Preston på et senere tidspunkt – hvilket viste seg å komme raskere enn forventet: en anklage mot Preston utlevert av Cassandra Jewell. Hun ønsket oppreisning etter at Preston hadde sørget for hennes tap av flere sekker med soleilske kaffebønner og en skipslast med pan-takisk jernmalm. Preston visste han ville vinne: Gaylord skylte ham en tjeneste og han hatet kvinner. Dommen falt i Prestons favør, og Cassandra ble satt til å betale for rettssakens utgifter. Senere liv Nesten ett tiår senere kom det fram at disse to personene fra rettssalen hans hadde viet seg og nå ønsket å bli adlet. Gaylord så ikke noe problem, og med markiens velsignelse ble setet greve av Blarwen Cross etablert, og huset Braidenbecker grunnlagt. Gaylord fortsatte som dommer til sitt site åndedrett – bokstavelig talt. Hans siste rettssak var mellom en lesbisk kvinne og en homofil mann som ønsket oppreisning etter at de bifile partnerne deres hadde ligget med hverandre. Gaylord ønsket ikke å gi støtte til noen, men ingen praktikanter var ledige. Det var han som måtte ta saken, og han dømte i favør av den homofile mannen. På vei tilbake til hjemmet sitt ble Gaylord angrepet av den lesbiske kvinnen med kniv, og hun stakk ham flere ganger i brystet før hun til slutt satte kniven i skallen hans. Gaylord ble kremert på familiens ordre, og asken ble sendt til Duchy. Her ble asken bragt til den lokale munkeordenen, som hadde sett på ham som en av deres mest lojale og gode sønner. Trivia # Gaylord kommer fra et engelsk etternavn som var avledet av det gammelfranske gaillard "fyrig, høyrøstet". # Abraham ''er et hebraisk mannsnavn som betyr "far til flere". # ''Harrington er et normalt . Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Tredjestanden Category:Dommere